


花替

by XINGYUANMING



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XINGYUANMING/pseuds/XINGYUANMING
Summary: 无脑短篇，练笔（字母描写有），轻松无虐大修（逻辑上），文风非我流文风修改前是一人一句故事接龙产物
Relationships: 希缪尔/欧莱





	花替

花替

很久很久以前的某一天，某一个森林的小屋里，一朵红蔷薇绽放了，青灰的石壁上，艳丽的如同少女的鲜血。  
它空守一室清冷，直到那天，有人打开了这个房间的门。

是一个落魄的王子。  
满身伤痕，满是野心，他注意到墙缝的那朵蔷薇。

“终于等到了。”  
一个声音说道。  
幽香掠过，王子感到头上有水滴下，抬头一看，是一个阴郁的皮肤接近透明的男子，不着衣物，面容模糊。

一阵绿光闪过窗际，房间只剩下一人。  
“终于……好开心啊……亲爱的…男孩。”  
叹息般的轻语从形状皎好的唇瓣逸出。

为什么身体不受自己的控制了？  
王子惊愕地发现。  
他慢慢向墙角挪去。  
一不留神，蔷薇的尖刺扎破了他的指尖，血染红了一片花瓣。  
蔷薇发出淡淡的微光。  
王子的眼中漫上一抹茫然，像被搅浑的湖水，渐渐沉淀下来。

王子——此时该说是红蔷薇——轻声一笑，摘下墙上的那朵花别在自己的衣兜上。他的容貌开始发生变化，眼角浮现出一朵蔷薇图腾，气场中掺杂进了一丝妖异。  
与此同时，在墙的另一侧，一朵白蔷薇开得纯洁无暇。

王子打开门朝着不远处的森林中央走去，身影披着月光的薄纱，看上去是那么的虚幻，可又是那么真实。  
他静静地向前走，向前走……

咖啡馆里，一个穿着黑色斗篷的人静静地坐着。  
“杀人啦！杀人啦！”  
一个男子惊慌地从巷子里跑出。

斗篷下伸出一只骨节分明的手，那手拈起桌上的酒杯移到兜帽下，宽大的帽檐下，一缕墨绿的发丝悄然滑落。

“怎么啦?”  
一个少年站在巷子口，他一把拦住逃窜的男人问道。  
他的金发如太阳般耀眼，却又有着月光的柔顺，温驯地贴在白皙的脸颊边，每一根发丝都像经过无数道工序拉出的金线，仿佛被天使的手抚摸过。额头被碎发遮盖，细眉下一双大海一样浅蓝的眸子，氤氲着空灵飘渺的水汽，不如油画的浓重，不如天空的浩远，只是蓝，纯净的渗入骨髓的蓝。红润饱满的唇时常因扮鬼脸而扭曲成各种夸张的形状，小巧的下颔总是高高翘起，摆出不屑一顾的样子。  
身高可能是他唯一的遗憾。  
即便如此，引用见过他一面的人的感慨：  
——被神眷顾的孩子。  
“那…那边…那边有…有…”  
男子突然面色惨白 ，他闭上嘴，推开少年转身就跑。  
“不要过来！不要！不要！…”男子消失在街头。  
少年微微皱眉，向小巷中走去。

桌边，只留下一盏空酒杯和一片金叶子，叶子上刻着几根藤蔓编织的花。

“一间房，靠角落。”  
清冷的声音说道，搭在木质柜台上的手有着奇异的魅力，明明苍白十分，却又艳色十分，给人以浓烈的窒息感。  
“请，请登记一下您的名字。”  
片刻，一个哥特式的S浮现在纸面，还有作为报酬的三片金叶子。  
脚步声回荡在楼梯间。

少年走进巷子。  
一个人影也没有，地上的一摊血已然发黑。  
“啊！天色已经暗下来了，找个地方住宿吧。”

郊外的旅店，一个轻快的声音从外飘进来。  
“老板，一间房，最便宜的那种。”  
紧接着，一头金发出现在柜台前，在日光池里浸泡过的发丝缀着太阳的温暖，天蓝的眸里浅海的水波微微荡漾，被偶尔冒出的狡黠覆盖。

“真是个可爱的孩子。”  
老板想道。

纸上又多了个“欧莱”，正巧写在“S”的下方。

欧莱领完门钥后向上走去，打开房门，入眼的是一室整洁。  
“嗯，房间采光不错，卫生也过关，看来能睡个好觉了！”  
“刺啦——”突然对面的房间传来一阵刺耳的噪音。

“什么人，敢吵到我！”  
欧莱敲响了对面的门，可是在门外等了好久也不见有人来开。

欧莱愤愤地踢了几脚门后，回到房间，就在他转身关门的时候，一道亮光从他耳畔飞过，  
“铮”得钉在他的门上，竟是一根绿色的刺。  
欧莱僵硬地回了头，入眼的是一位诡异的人，从身形看应该十八九岁，裹着一件黑斗篷，只能看见几缕墨绿的发丝垂在兜帽下。他静静地站在离自己一步之遥的地方——就地域而言，已经是自己的房内了

“你是谁？出去！吵到我休息了！”  
欧莱挑眉，毫不掩饰话中的不满。

墨绿色的发丝微颤，是笑了？  
那人完全无视欧莱的愤怒，走进欧莱的房间，扫视一眼后，径直走到桌边，欠身在椅中，顺手拿起桌上的书，浅浅翻阅了几页。

“你——”

“想不到啊，这么多年过去了，你还是喜欢这书？”  
声音自斗篷下传来，欧莱仍旧看不到他的脸，却产生了一股被监视的感觉。  
温和的声音透着威胁的语气。

这么多年？他认识我？

下一秒，S心中升起疑惑——  
我为什么会这么说？是王子的潜意识？该死！看来那个落魄的王子还没真正地被我抹杀啊  
……呵！  
深吸一口气，压下心中的那股冲动，嘴角轻勾，莹白的指尖在纸面上划动。  
“怎么，你对我一点印象都没有吗？”

欧莱感觉到他那隐没在黑暗里的眸中正流露出极大的兴趣，如同伺机猎狩野鼠的蛇。  
即便是有着如此危险的预感，欧莱还是决定将他心中的疑惑问清楚。  
“你是谁？你难道认识我，还是我的名声早已天下皆知？正义的化身，邪恶的天敌，就是我——欧莱，你，快报上名来！”

“由利。”  
那声音虽然极轻，落在欧莱耳里却如惊雷。  
出于乐趣，S报出了王子的名字，静候欧莱的反应，他眯了眯眼，笑的幅度更大了，因为没有出声，所以欧莱并不知道。

“由利！？”

“正是。如此，今后就请多多指教了，我亲爱的竹马～”

第二天，霞光将天边染得淡粉。

“唔…”  
欧莱不情愿的睁开双眼。  
“昨天……！”  
他迅速扫视周围，只见S一本正经地坐在桌边，悠闲地品着一杯咖啡。

注意到欧莱的目光，S斜眼看了眼床上凌乱的某人，眼尾上挑。  
“昨夜…睡得还好吗？”

“啊！你昨天晚上干了什么，混蛋！仗着自己是我竹马就了不起了啊！”

“你，难道，忘了吗？”  
S端起杯子走向欧莱，极为缓慢地挑起他的一截发丝，深深地注视着他。

欧莱感到自己的脸在升温，他忙低下头，慌乱间，错过了S眼中的戏谑。  
“我…我能，能记得什么啊，你，你滚！大早上的还带着个斗篷，阴沉的家伙！”

“那就拿下来好了——”  
S慢慢抬起手掀开头上的斗篷帽。

这时，门突然被踹开了，S放下手朝门外看去，一个熊一般的壮汉走了进来。  
“喂，住宿的，给我收拾好，这个旅馆被我包了！”  
正打算仔细看看那斗篷下的脸的欧莱被这么一只真·熊·孩子打断了。

切，差一点，哪个混蛋！！！  
想起身教训那人，突然感到身体一轻，然后一个温热的东西盖到了他的头上。

无视那个人，S径直从床里抱起欧莱，跳出了窗。  
欧莱死命地在S怀里挣扎，S紧了紧抱着他的手。

“再不听话点，我可不能保证不做出什么不对的事来，嗯~懂了么？”  
说完，他抱着欧莱向森林走去。

欧莱安静地被S抱着。  
开始有些不习惯，渐渐的，也淡然了，转而去欣赏风景，尽管唯一能看到的就是地上小只的色彩艳丽的蘑菇。  
环在腰际和膝骨处的温暖让人困倦，轻微有序的起伏下，欧莱的视线模糊了，随即陷入一片昏暗。

欧莱是被木柴的噼啪声吵醒的，环看周围，是个山洞。  
对面坐着S，斗篷又带上了，依旧看不清脸，S就坐在那里，在欧莱观察他的期间一直没有动过。

是睡着了？  
欧莱猜道，随即伸出一只手，想掀开帽兜，刚触碰到帽檐，便被一只手抓住了。  
冰一样冷的手。

“你，要干什么？”  
S的声音低沉的压抑，欧莱的心吓得停了半拍。

“这么久不见，我想看看你的脸，拜托了，就让我看一眼吧，几年前我离家出走，就……”  
欧莱边说边极力忽视内心的那股诡异的不安。

“……”  
S沉默，卸了手的力道，任由欧莱掀开帽兜，墨绿的长发倾泻而下，入目的是一张精致的脸庞。  
妖冶的蔷薇在眼角肆意盛开，融化着红宝石的酒色的凤眸沉淀着醇香，浓稠得化不开一丝。  
此时那双眼略显迷茫，淡色的唇瓣轻抿，长睫垂下一片阴影，脆弱的如同一只羔羊，不过，这种脆弱即刻转变为一种危险的气息，红宝石般的瞳仁里似乎有什么东西涌了上来，那朵蔷薇也更加妖艳了，花瓣红起来，几乎要滴下眼角，滚落成一颗血泪。  
但，这张脸不是那个他熟悉的那个由利。

S微微一笑。  
“还满意你看到的吗？”

欧莱怔住。  
不是他？  
但掩在蔷薇下的似有求助之意的一丝转瞬而逝的脆弱，又确是当年的他无疑。

“你究竟是谁?”  
欧莱定神，冷冷地问道。

“嗯？我是谁，啊，我是谁呢？这个问题的答案，你再清楚不过，难道不是吗？我亲爱的利奥~”  
在听到“利奥”后，欧莱好不容易运转的思维又停住了，能准确叫出自己的昵称，他应当是他啊，可是，为什么？

一只手抚上欧莱的额头。  
“好了，别想那么多了，有些事，我现在还不能告诉你。”

背对S，欧莱的下唇咬得发白。  
没错，是他往常的语气，可是隐隐地总感到有些不对，是哪里不对呢?  
欧莱寻找记忆中他的模样，头却是炸裂般的痛苦，想转身叫S，又硬生生中止了动作，紧握双拳，一阵疼痛终于过去。  
欧莱微微松了口气，幸好，没有被他看出什么端倪。  
然而，欧莱恍然发觉，原本无比清晰的有关他的记忆，此刻居然如此模糊，连他的脸，也如水中洇开的墨，染上一朵血红的蔷薇。

离太阳落下还有一段时间，捂着额头，欧莱走出了山洞。  
“我出去买点吃的，不要…”

一个东西被扔到他怀里，是一袋金叶子。  
“拿去吧，堂堂侯爵的儿子，这么落魄可不大好呢，我可真替侯爵操心，有你这个不省心的儿子。”  
“谁说我没钱了，我只是亲近自然而已！”

看到欧莱炸毛小猫一样的举动，S不禁笑出了声，富有磁性的嗓音在山洞里低低回荡，欧莱感觉心跳快得将要忍受不住，捡起一袋金叶子落荒而逃。

“呵呵，真是有趣呢，要不是王子的执念干扰，我就圈养他好了。”  
随着欧莱的远去，S的声音消散在山洞中。

街上，欧莱仍然心中恼火，看着手中的那袋金叶子，脑中浮现S红酒般醇厚的声音，心跳漏了一拍。  
摇摇头，啊，怎么老是想到那怪人！  
“变得莫名其妙的，真的是他吗？”

突然，手中的袋子被一阵掠过的黑影夺了去。

“欸？！什么人这么大胆，居然敢偷我的钱！”

一分钟后，小偷“面目全非”地倒在地上。  
欧莱掂着手里的钱袋，找回了平衡。  
“看来我还是有两下子的，哼哼。”

心中由S激起的轩然大波平定下来，眼角突然瞄到一间小店，店里摆着各种各样的书籍，仔细一看，里面还有人气作家希光的新作。  
“唔…S那家伙好像很喜欢这个作者啊，他一个人在山洞里好像也挺无趣的，这个刚好可以给他打发时间，嗯，就这样吧！咦，怎么好像我很关心他一样…不对，这才不是关心他呢，一！点！都！不！”

正当他要离开这家店时，一个苍老的声音叫住了他，  
“欧莱少爷，您是欧莱少爷吗？”

欧莱认出那人是以前王子的家仆。  
“杰叔，好久不见。”

“您离家到现在是一直都在四处游历吗？”

“是的，您有什么事吗？”

“有王，不，我们家小主人的消息吗？”

“他？”

“哦，对了，您不知道，您离家几个月后，小主人就失踪了，有人说是皇后动的手脚，所以…”  
下面的话欧莱一句都没有听。

“失踪了吗，难道他真的是王子吗？”  
欧莱感到一团迷雾包围住自己，他无法看透这片白色的朦胧。

抱着书回到山洞，S不见踪影。  
洞前垂着的藤蔓上挂了一滴血珠，深红的脚印朝森林深处蔓延。  
日落了，远处飘来乌鸦的啼叫。

焦灼感。

“为什么他不见了我会那么难过，我到底是怎么了？”  
边想着，他顺着脚印朝森林里走。

树枝繁茂，连日光都被挡在这层屏障之外，只有一些菌类莹莹发出绿光，欧莱只能看见脚下的路。  
松软的泥土让他有不好的联想，就像——腐烂的死尸一样，丧失弹性，被蛆虫占领，在其中钻进转出。  
他的衣服被树枝勾破，鞋子沾满了淤泥。

约莫走了半个小时，前方亮了起来，隐约传来水声和咀嚼声，还有轻微的人的说话声，犹如幽灵的细语。  
欧莱有些踌躇，可是转念一想，无论S是不是王子，他都有去救他的义务。  
毕竟我是正义呢！

于是欧莱继续向前走去，见到了一座有着破败木门的小屋——那个一切刚开始的地方。  
吱呀，在门被推开的瞬间，周遭安静了下来。  
“由利，你在这里吗？”  
连叫了几遍都没人应。

欧莱在墙角发现了一朵白蔷薇，花叶下有一块布料，上面用金线缝着一个名字，他想拿下那块布料，他伸手去拾，却被一枝荆棘拍开了手，定睛一看，那只荆棘源于白蔷薇。  
“啊！好痛！……这是？”

欧莱看到白蔷薇在点头，而那白蔷薇渐渐虚幻，眼前出现了一个金发少年。  
——这不正是他自己吗？

“你…咳，S呢？你有看到他吗？”  
欧莱压下心中的惊讶。

“没想到他在你心中的地位已经那么重要了。该怎么办呢？”  
少年似叹息懊恼地轻声说道。

“你在说什么，快告诉我S在哪？”

少年凝视着欧莱，与他相同的相貌变得严肃起来，良久，他开口道  
“你，想知道真相吗？”

“什么真相，你们到底瞒了我些什么！”  
不好的预感自心底升起。

少年没有理会欧莱的质问，目光放空，径自讲了下去。  
“其实，你内心已经知道了，只是拒绝承认，不愿打破这个脆弱的谎言，既然你不愿打破，那么便由我来向你解释吧——源头的真实。  
S全名叫希缪尔，和我一样是一只妖，他的本体是红蔷薇。  
那天，一个落魄的王子来到这儿，他实在太弱了，而希又太想出去，作为花，要修成人形要经过漫长的岁月，于是他选择了相当于捷径的附体，但一时疏忽，他并没有抹杀王子的精神。现在，反噬了，在同一人的身体里，两个灵魂在互相争夺，估计很快就要崩溃了。  
他在后院，打开这扇门就可以了。  
不过，你可能会被吓到，他已经不再具有人形了。若你要接受他的身份，那便去吧。”

语落，少年的身影逐渐淡去，一室寂静。

欧莱定了定神，向后院走去。

墨绿的长发凌乱散落，五官仍是一般的精致，却多了一份妖异，死血般的黑红弥散，涌动，全身上下透出莹白色的光，时而血红汇聚。  
他嘴角勾起一抹阴冷，红蔷薇盛开，复凋零。  
指尖，发迹，眉间，红白交异。

突然，S亦或是由利惨叫了一声，欧莱立马冲上去帮忙，却被一道红光弹了出去，狠狠地撞在墙上，吐出一大口鲜血。  
最后出现在视野里的是一缕细长的…棕发！

睁开眼，闭上，睁开，闭上，眼前的场景并没有改变。

“我这是，在皇宫？”

不远处传来人民的欢呼声。  
“由利国王万岁！由利国王万岁！”

欧莱跳下床，趴在窗边向下望去，楼下人山人海，每一个人的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
他走出房间，沿着金红的走廊向前。

在会客厅里，欧莱看见了坐在王位上一脸平静的由利——利落的棕色短发，眼角的花纹淡的几乎看不清，温润的脸庞和小时候模样极为相似，五官长开了，眉眼和幼时一样精致。  
边上，是欧莱的父亲侯爵大人。  
见到他，侯爵的脸变得铁青，一副凶神恶煞的样子。

由利招手让侍卫领欧莱到他身边。

“喂，你……”  
欧莱不知道该说些什么，直愣愣地看着由利。

“想问那个花妖？那么迟了，他已经不会再出现了。”  
由利似是看出他的疑惑，先声回答道。

欧莱听了，心中不知是什么滋味。

寝宫中。  
“唔…国王陛下…你”  
欧莱一步一步地向后退。

“利奥别动，别叫我国王陛下好吗？”  
由利伸出修长的手抚着欧莱的脸。  
“从你离家出走的那一刻起，我就计划要去找你，我本打算和你一起走的，可是既然现在我已成为国王，你就留下来，陪我好吗？”

由利的眼神让欧莱感到慌张。

霎时，几年前的记忆漫上心田。  
“利奥，你看，这朵花真漂亮！”  
“哎，你别摸呀，会被刺出血的，我来帮你包扎一下吧，反正我一个人在宫里已经习惯了。”

欧莱满脑子都是由利那时说的话，情感来的太过突然，如潮水般汹涌，在颅骨内冲撞，试图找到出口。

“啊！头，头好痛！”

“头痛就不要想了，先过来休息会吧。”  
由利指了指柔软的大床。

“可…这…”

“没事，放心吧，在你理顺你自己的心意正式给我答复前我是不会碰你的。”

深夜，欧莱因连日来心理上的打击而感到疲惫不堪，一沾上床，睡意便浓浓地袭来。  
已然进入梦乡的他感到一阵温暖，无意识地叹息一声，仍是沉沉地睡着。  
梦里，与由利在童年时期相处的快乐时光走马灯般地旋转着，光怪陆离的景象蒙了层纱，一切都是如此的温馨，美好得几欲让人落泪。

第二天醒来时，摸过眼角的泪痕，羞赧的同时，欧莱对自己说：  
“留下来吧，早该这样了不是吗？”  
他穿好衣服，朝由利睡的侧殿走去。

“叩叩叩”

“请进。”

“殿下早安，我想我可能知道答案了。”

“这么快，不后悔？”

“嗯，我想虽然我现在很幼稚，很迷茫，但我觉得我也应该去学着成长，所以，殿下，我答应你。”  
由利的眼中闪过一道暗芒，随即充满了喜悦。  
“你能为我留下来，我真的很感激，待会我陪你去拜访侯爵吧，他老人家还是挺想念你的，只是面子上抹不开而已。”

“可，你不是有公事要处理吗？”

“对，我顺道去找侯爵讨论一下公事，宫里是时候大换血了。”

侯爵家中。

“不必客气，起来吧。”  
年轻的国王招了招手。

这时，侯爵注意到一旁的儿子，转而视线又落向那紧紧相握的两只手。  
“欧莱过来，你怎么能这么失礼，如今你们的身份可是天差地别，别再像小时候那么放肆了！”

欧莱吓得脖子一缩，转头看向由利。

由利笑着解释道：  
“伯父，是我硬要拉他来的，我想你们好久不见了…”

“谁会想这不孝子啊！”  
侯爵立马反驳，可在场任谁都能感受到他心中的期盼。

“真是父子一个样，你去吧，我等你们聊完再说，不过不要太久哦！”  
由利俯身在欧莱耳边说道，吐出的气息温暖而湿润，痒丝丝的，然后，由利满意如愿以偿的看到欧莱的耳朵嗖的红透了。

依旧森林中的那间木屋。

白蔷薇凝出虚体，飘到窗边，望着湛蓝的天空轻叹：  
“希，你这样…值得吗？”

“一时的牺牲能换来最后的胜利，当然值得。至于那个人，呵，碰了我的人，是不会有好结果的……”  
一阵虚弱却不失强势的声音传来。

又是一声轻叹。

“欧莱，听我说，你，真的喜欢那个国王？你们已经太久不见，而人心是极易改变的。”

“是的，父亲大人，我意已决。”

“好吧，儿子长大了，我们老一辈也是时候该退出了。你出去，替我把陛下叫进来。”

“伯父…”

“不用说了，我都知道，既然欧莱已经认定你了，那我也认同你。东西在那里……还有，照顾好他。”

“是”

“等着我的回来吧，我可爱的……小猫~”  
黑暗中，突然闪过一阵光。

欧莱闭上眼，再睁开，一条条的藤蔓缠住身体，有的甚至已伸入衣摆下。  
“呃…好痛…”  
藤蔓上的一些刺陷入血肉，欧莱不住地挣扎却被捆得越来越紧。  
“不要，放开…住手”  
欧莱面色潮红，额头沁出汗珠。

一个模糊的身影在视野里显现。  
“不会让你逃掉的，我的小猫。”  
是带有浓浓占有欲的嗓音。

欧莱睁大眼睛，是一双熟悉的眸子。  
“是你！”  
床上的少年像是受了什么极大的刺激，猛地惊醒坐起来。

“原来是梦。”  
他喘着气。

“…希缪尔…”

“怎么了？”  
由利伸手探向他的额头。

“不要！不要碰我！”  
欧莱一把拍开由利的手，缩在床的角落，把全身裹在被子里，像头受惊的小兽。

“是想到他了吗？那只卑贱的妖。”

“……”  
由利不再说话，片刻，欧莱感到身边一轻，传来门被关上的声音，由利走了。

“呼”  
欧莱松了口气。  
为什么，为什么我会梦到那个欺骗我的混蛋？  
为什么…到底是什么啊…  
我的本心，究竟是……。

一整天，欧莱浑浑噩噩，脑海里挥之不去的那双眸让他的心摇摆不定。  
看向国王的脸想到的是他，欧莱心中涌起愧疚又复杂的滋味。  
自己爱着的究竟是由利，还是那个借着由利闯入心房的那只妖？  
夜。

欧莱是被一阵喧闹声吵醒的，夹杂着兵器的碰撞声。

“难道是造反？不会啊，那也得在皇宫，而这里是侯爵府。”  
心猛地一跳。

一阵异香扑鼻。  
“糟了，是迷药！”

唇齿间残留着睡前喝的牛奶的味道，父亲？由利？不，无论是哪个，都不是他所能承受的。  
夜深了，一切重归于寂静，时间的巨兽伏下身，安息在夜色的摇篮中。

(锁链被拖动的声音)  
听见外面的鸟鸣,欧莱睁开眼,眼前仍是一片漆黑。

我的眼睛是看不见了么？  
欧莱想道。

他想过也许是蒙了一层布,不过皮肤的感觉否定了他的猜想。四肢酸软无力。  
还是晚上?  
可他能感受到太阳照在手臂上的温度。  
身下的触感是,毛毯?

来不及细想。

吱呀  
门开了,从脚步声可以听出只进来了一个人。

“我的小侯爵终于舍得醒了。”  
是由利的声音。

“你对我干了什么?”  
“欧莱,你还是和当年一样一根筋,也好,我就告诉你吧。现在宫里的老臣已经全都被我格杀,当然,你的父亲也在其中,你是不知道他死前的眼神,啧啧...”

欧莱感到自己的心破了一个大洞,冰冷的空气不断灌进来,好像有什么随着热量一起散失了,是什么呢?  
精神有点麻木。

那声音从远到近,只片刻,竟到了耳边,一双冰冷的手抚上脸颊,在唇瓣处摩挲着。

“你,为什么..”

“本来我是想再缓缓的,可你整天想着那妖,所以,有点忍不住了呢,哦对了,假如那天晚上你没有推开我的手的话,兴许你的父亲也不会死的那么早,虽然他迟早都得死。”  
手顺势滑到脖颈,由利望着欧莱,目光里充满涌动的黑暗。

“现在的你,就像垂死的天鹅,美丽,而且让人想要破坏”  
圆润的喉结在手指的拨弄下微微颤抖。

“唔,你干嘛,我的眼睛.….”

“我注射了药剂,你现在不需要视力了,不是吗？”  
温暖湿润的吐息此刻如毒蛇吐着艳红的舌芯，舔舐过欧莱的耳廓。

“哈啊..”  
他发出破碎的喘息。

“这就忍不住了,利奥你可真敏感啊!”  
由利说着,猛地拧了一下左边的突起。

“啊!”  
欧莱痛呼,同时嘴里被塞进了一个球状的硬质物品,空心的,里面装着——

“这是我命人专门制作的,里面放的嘛,相信你也猜到了,对了,是蔷薇花瓣,自己爱着的人的部分在一旁看着的滋味这么样啊,想必是很不错的吧,哈,这里都立起来了,真可爱啊~”  
另一只手悄无声息地抚上,冰冷带来的强烈冲击让欧莱剧烈挣扎起来

“唔唔..唔!”  
无法吞咽的唾沬从颊边流下,濡湿了一旁的枕巾,没有焦点的蓝眸沁出生理性的泪水,荡漾在迷失的湛蓝大海中,唯一没有被锁链锢住的头摇摆着,始终无法挣脱。  
胸前的软肉被刮擦着，下身胀得发痛。

少年无助的呻吟犹如濒死的圣兽,一场迷乱而盛大的宴席和在利刃下的美人鱼,而由利则正是主刀者。

眼前的少年，四肢大张，苍白的脸上浮起红晕，汗水和泪水缀在莹白的身体上，承载着光明的金色发丝，吐着神谕的红润唇瓣，淡金的长睫在阳光下圣洁如下凡的天使，在恶魔的手中沉沦堕落。

“你现在的样子，嗯，恐怕是连圣人看了也要为之癫狂。”  
由利拿下欧莱囗中的金属小球。

“呜.…，你放开我，不要碰我，希缪尔，.....希”

球被塞了回去。

“一开囗就讲这些，你还是这么想他吗？尽管他到现在也没有出现。”  
突然，两只手都撤去了，还没等欧莱放松，一股黏稠的液体浇在了他的身上，有淡淡的香味，由利的手指带着这些液体在欧莱的身体上游走，像在绘制一副巨型画像，在锁骨处流连了许久，又滑到肋骨，引起一阵轻微的喘息。

“啊..哈啊..嗯”  
糖浆般黏腻，混着浓浓的鼻音，双腿间也被轻柔地抚弄着。  
“呜嗯..…为.…为什..…么，啊.……”

室内不断升温，只有粗重的喘息，还有肢体和被子间摩擦的暧昧。  
由利舔了舔唇，从衣兜里抽出一根黑色丝带，缓慢而又灵活地在挺立处打了个蝴蝶结，末了，弹了一下那个精神的小家伙，发出一阵意味不明的笑声。

舌尖舔过欧莱的眼睑，顺着高挺的鼻梁，然后是饱满的起初是淡粉后来由于齿贝的咬食而变得艳红的唇，接着是锁骨，继而轮到肿胀不堪的两点。  
舌苔在那处格外柔嫩的肌肤上打转，偶尔会调皮地钻进顶端的凹缝，激起欧莱更加沉重的呼吸。  
在诱人的肚脐边缘留下几个齿印后，欧莱的注意力终于都集中到了下身。  
他的唇，他的手，他的吐息，他的发丝，指甲的坚硬，无一不对欧莱产生接近高潮的快感，丝带已经有一半被濡湿了，纯粹的白与纯粹的黑，被包裹在黑天鹅绒里的玉器。

“欧莱，你真是一个淫荡的孩子，这里，哭的好厉害。”  
食指立在顶端，绕着丝带小幅画圈。

“嗯啊....呜....哈啊....啊啊”。

酷刑仍在继续，过多的快感让欧莱几乎昏厥，却又因为由利的动作清醒着。

“看你那么乖，就给你个奖励吧。”  
思绪还没反应过来，丝带就被解开了。

“啊..啊啊啊！”

欧莱的体液喷溅在白色的被单上，一道白光闪过失神的双眸，犹像黑暗中划破天际的流星，带来一瞬间的光和热。  
精神被一股力高高抛向上空，又急剧下落，神经末梢痉挛着，在压迫中达到极限，之后，是  
无尽的虚无。

天鹅最终在死神的怀抱中睡去，沉沉的，欧莱陷入放逐的暗夜中。

欧莱很累，思绪被悔恨的泥沼束缚，一想东西，便会下陷的愈快愈深，泥水进入口鼻的窒息  
感，无法逃离，无法被救赎。  
记忆中还残留着昨日的糜烂，房间里弥漫着肉体欢愉的气味。  
无论睁眼闭眼都不能辨认时间——对他而言，从昨天睁眼的那一刻起，他已经身处黑暗的国度。  
血液在管腔里冻结，磕得柔软的内壁钝痛，心脏也被凝住了，向外挤压着坚硬的冰柱，内脏千疮百孔，水晶的宫室内，回荡着内心最深处的悲鸣。

“谁...谁来救...救我，拜托了，谁都可以.…谁...都...可以。”

“报告国王陛下，我们在欧莱殿下身上发现了一袋金叶子，上面繁复的花纹不是寻常工匠能做到的。”

“呈上来。”

“是。”  
由利端详着手中的金叶子，余光瞄到一个图标。  
“怎么！这个图案怎么会出现在这里！”  
在叶子的一个角落刻着极小的图案，这是幼年的由利和欧莱在某次游戏中讨论出来的独属于他们的图标，如今，怎么会在金叶子上出现？  
它没有理由被第三个人知道。  
而现在，它却出现在这里。

这种金叶子估计也只有那妖能做出来，那么，那妖，到底是谁？

欧莱感到床的一边有人坐了上来，还没等他往里躲，一双手就扼住了他的脖子，随即便改为抚摸。

由利的声音响起：  
“你的金叶子，是谁给你的，是那妖吗?说谎是会被我讨厌的哦，利奥，告诉  
我，那妖的身份以及你所知道的一切有关他的事。”

欧莱闭着眼，仿佛没听到由利的问话。  
“看来，你是要反抗我了，连话也不想和我说?不过，我自有让你说话的方式，希望到时候你不要后悔现在做出的错误决定。”

欧莱的锁链被解开了，由利抱起浑身瘫软的欧莱，走进旁边的一个侧室。  
欧莱有点冷，身上只披了一件形同虚设的薄纱，烛火点了起来，火光在寂静的室内摇曳。  
双臂拉至头顶，用房顶下的绸布固定，脚踝也以同样方式固定，没有着力点，只能依靠绷紧身体向上仰才能维持平衡。

缠绕着红绸的“舞女”，象牙白的肌肤在忽明忽暗的火光中给人透明的错觉。

“感觉怎么样，这里是我特地为你准备的。现在我再问你一遍，他，到底是谁？”  
无言。

欧莱听到由利冷哼了一声，感到一个冰凉的触感套上了自己的下体。

“这是用银雕琢的，你听，上面还嵌了一个铃铛呢！”  
由利用手拨了一下，铃铛发出清脆的响声。

“这个没有钥匙是打不开的，可怜啊，连疏解都没有权力了呢。”

由利恶意地嘲讽着，从桌上拿起一支羽毛笔。  
“你的皮肤真是完美的画板，正好我有几年没画过了，不如就在这练练手吧！”

“嗯呃...啊...…”

笔尖在身上滑动，留下了一条条墨线，介于痛和痒之间，掀起欧莱的情欲。

“停下，不要.…啊..…停下...…”

“哦?终于肯说话了，那么，你的回答呢？”

“我也不知道他是谁，我们认识还没有几天呀！”

“嗯，继续，用什么填色呢，红色吧，最衬你的皮肤了”

“嘶，你倒了什么？”

“放心，是特制的蜡，无害的。”  
由利手持烛台，把蜡油缓缓地沿着墨线滴下，一滴，两滴。

“啊..啊嗯..…”  
欧莱已经没有余地去想其他了，一个个热源烙印在身体上，挑起原始的冲动，银套已经被撑满了，嵌入充血的嫩肉中。  
“呜.…呜.…嗯...好难受，希...希缪……”

“又在叫他了，还不够专注吗，啊，我真是个善良的人，口渴了吧，给你点水喝吧”  
一个草莓被塞进欧莱的嘴里，一个又一个，一连塞了五六个，嘴巴已经不能正常开合了，只能发出“呜呜”声。  
接着，身体上陆续有几点冰凉，由利把切好的水果铺在欧莱身上，喉结，锁骨，两点嫣红，腹  
部，肚脐，还有那处，大腿内侧，小腿和脚趾。

“大餐已准备就绪，哦对了，还有这个。”  
后庭被塞进一个薄片状的小物。

“特殊的金叶子还是还给你吧，我可没有夺人所好的习惯。”  
十几片的金叶子用线绑好，一一被由利推了进去，湿热的内壁顿时紧缩起来，带动了那  
串叶子向内深处。

“如此主动，你也不是个不识情趣的人嘛！”

“呜...嗯嗯...呜！”  
草莓被口腔压烂，汁水从唇齿中溢出，顺着修长的颈蜿蜒全身。  
“希..希..…”

欧莱仍然呼唤着。

后庭被一个圆柱形的东西堵住了。  
“27年上好的红酒，可别浪费了。”  
由利托起他的大腿，把瓶囗对准穴口灌了下去，半瓶空了，他拔出瓶囗，用木塞塞上，欧莱的  
小腹微胀，身体深处，金叶子在酒液的流动下互相碰撞着。

“像条母狗，肚子里装满公狗的精液，淫乱的..…让S看见，会怎么想?”

“唔！！！”  
欧莱剧烈挣扎起来。

“脏了，你已经被我弄脏了，难道他是因为你太脏了——”  
由利不顾欧莱的反应继续说下去。

“叮，叮，唔…不…不.…叮”  
铃铛歌唱着，和着欧莱的绝望。

“他抛弃了你...呵呵呵，不要你了...哈哈哈，也只有我能接受这么淫荡又不洁的你了，你还不知道吧，其实他心里还住着另一个人，长得和你一有几分像，可能你就是他的替身哟，那么身为替身的你在那些时间里都和他干了什么?他像我这样玩弄过你吗？”  
由利突然把手指插入欧莱的后穴，木塞被拔掉，红酒流泻出来，混着血，使手指的进出更为方便。

“嗯...啊啊啊！”

“他玩过你的这儿?”  
红樱被用力揉捏，有点破皮，在水果汁液的浸泡中有点刺痛。

“或者，这儿?”  
银套被取下，小孔却被堵住。

“啊！！.....哈啊”  
血液在逆流。

由利的手指突然放开，全身的力仿佛在一瞬间被抽走，空气中弥漫着一股..花香?  
发丝的触感挡在脸上，可由利不是剪短发了吗?欧莱不认为他离他有那么近。  
.....长发！

“小猫咪，我回来接你了，现在，放下忧虑，睡个好觉吧，我会一直陪着你的”  
温暖的唇印在欧莱的额头上。  
紧绷的神经“砰”的断裂了，纷乱的意识由一只巨大的手梳理着，渐渐安分下来，一缕光透进失去灵魂的茫然蓝眸中。

黑夜下的大海上空的乌云，边缘染上了淡金的涂料，是救赎，来自蔷薇的天国，朦胧的一团愈来愈大，乌云消融了，在炽热的金光下，海水沸腾着，漂浮的雾气旋转上升。  
一滴泪，终是从睫毛上挣脱开，悄然落下，隐没在发鬓。

“欢迎回来。”  
欧莱在心中默念，婴儿般安然睡去，如同在母亲的羊水中。

“你，真的要这么做吗?给我的话，你的灵智就会消散，变回原来的样子。”

“我不在意，是你启发了我的灵智，我不过是还给你罢了。何况有了我的力量，你就可以拥有实体，不用再寄居在那国王的体内也不用眼睁睁地看着欧莱受苦却什么也不能做。  
去吧，我听到了，他在呼唤你。  
趁一切还未结束，由你，来给这场闹剧画上一个句号”

“……好”

睁眼，黑暗，原来那只是梦吗？只是一个希缪尔回来的梦吗？

“别多想，只是你太久不见光，还是拿布遮一遮为好，还是，你迫不及待想看到我的脸了？”

“谁，谁要看你那张脸啊！又没多长一双眼睛，也没少一张嘴！”  
欧莱下意识反驳道，随即陷入沉默。  
“由利，我是说那个国王，你把他杀了吗？”

“杀他？我不屑，只是动了点手脚，让他不能离开城堡而已，我要让他以国王，只能以国王的形式活下去。”

“……”  
得知由利没死的消息，欧莱松了口气，恨不是没有，不过是累了，不想再记起。

几天后，摘下眼罩，欧莱发现自己在之前的那个小屋里，屋内的布置，没有大变，只是添置了一些家具。  
壁炉也点起来了，多了分人的气息。

“白蔷薇呢？”

“他呀，觉得太无聊出去玩了……你就当他是出去玩了吧。”  
欧莱明白了，提起另一个话题。

“正好我也有点无聊，你带我去哪里逛逛吧。”

“遵命，我的小猫咪~”

“喂！那是什么称呼，换一个啦！”

“是，小猫咪~”

“你，你这混蛋！”

一人一妖闹着走向森林深处。

转过一个灌木丛，欧莱愣住了，眼前，是天堂吗?一圈茸草铺就的地毯，蓝紫色的小花，零星的点缀其上，中间是一片蔷薇花海，最中央的是一面镜子样的湖泊，大约两张桌子大小，四周全是树，能看见的只有树干，围成一个密闭的小空间。  
蔷薇，血般的红色，艳丽，浓烈，出现在荡漾的蓝眸中，那缠绕着赤色花枝的船漂浮在琉璃蓝眸的黎明中。

欧莱的嘴微张。  
“仙境，这是仙境么，希缪尔，我……啊！”

耳朵被咬了一下，继而是缓慢地舔舐，舌上的凹凸在细软的绒毛上反复梳理，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，牙尖偶尔会碰触到表皮，但舌又会安慰般地吻上。

“呜嗯……”

韧性的肉条伸进耳朵，模仿性交时的抽插，发出夹杂着水声的撞击声，洁白的尖端在耳廓上叮咬，一朵朵淡红色玫瑰于其上盛开。

“哈啊……嗯……啊……”

“你的身体，还是一如既往的敏感啊~嗯?小猫咪~”

“不要…哈…叫那个，嗯…名字”

“哦?可是，这里，已经回应我了呢~”  
希缪尔环住欧莱的肩膀把手往下探去，摸到了那个精神的小东西，“唔！”欧莱发出幼兽般的悲鸣，带着极其情色和兴奋的呜咽。

希缪尔突然停下了，身体前倾，把欧莱整个抱在怀里。  
“之前，我来晚了，对不起。”

瞬间，欧莱僵住了，如置于冰泉中，压抑，强迫，侮辱，还有……黑暗，永恒的黑暗。  
感觉到怀中人的痛苦，希缪尔紧了紧手臂。

“那么作为补偿，接下来你就好好享受吧，我的小猫咪可是我最珍贵的宝物了——我的挚爱。”

“希……唔”  
欧莱刚转过头，一张薄唇就印了上来，灵活的舌长驱直入，吸吮着欧莱口中的津液

“嗯……啊……哈啊”

欧莱被吻得有些窒息，一抹绯红漫上白皙的脸颊，眸子里水光粼粼，太阳的光辉软化下来，似乎要从发梢滴入眼中，舌与舌缠绕着，似交媾的蛇，甜蜜的如同南瓜汁，口腔里弥漫着情欲的气息。  
身子热的要融化了，融化在蔷薇花香中，一股酥麻感从尾椎骨升腾上来，心脏在红酒一样的血液里狂舞，发出满足的叹息，细胞浸润在黏稠的花蜜浆汁里，空气在他们的鼻尖流转，啧啧的声音让人迷醉。

“啊！”  
欧莱被压在花丛上，花瓣飞落。

“哈……”  
金色的细发称着柔嫩火红的圆瓣，在翡绸玉缎里涅槃的神祇。

“希缪尔，希缪尔。”  
欧莱喃喃着。

“我在，小猫咪，不要怕，我在这。”  
柔韧的手臂攀上希缪尔的脖子，像攀附着整个世界，希缪尔心中一震，酒色的瞳仁愈发深沉，话音轻挑，带着浓浓的鼻音。  
“小猫咪这是想要我干什么呢？”

“希缪尔，我…我喜…欢你，所以，想要，想要你……”

花妖笑了，淡色唇角微翘，刹那间万物失色，无数蔷薇在其眼中绽放，墨绿发丝轻垂，休憩在欧莱身侧。妖冶的眼角处，玫瑰图腾益发鲜艳，液态的玉髓缓缓流淌，星碎的亮光点缀。  
盈盈美人，举手投足间散发出致命的惑。  
地狱深渊媚人心魄的妖精。  
欧莱想道，神思有些呆滞。

“说实话了?”

“什么？”

“我的小猫咪这么喜欢我，可真是让我受宠若惊，来，再叫我的名字，那我就满足你的要求。”

“希，希缪尔……”  
欧莱浑浑噩噩，也不知自己说了什么，等他反应过来时，话已经脱口而出了。  
“不，我没……”

“那我就不客气了，小猫咪，我保证会让你很~快~乐的！”

“啊……”  
几根花蔓从土里伸出，把欧莱牢牢地固定在地上，希缪尔舔了舔唇，眼神里流露出一丝狡黠

“喂！快把我放开！”

“不不不，这样，才有趣~”  
希缪尔抚上欧莱的脸，另一只手插入他金色耀眼的发，手指在发隙间游走，时而轻柔时而疾重。

“呃啊…啊…”  
欧莱不自觉地叫出了声。

“原来头皮也那么有感觉，那么这里呢?”

手掌移向修长的颈项，牙轻轻咬住凸起的喉结，欧莱感到自己被野兽捕获了，此刻正处于他的利齿下，紧张地吞了口口水，喉结便随着上下滚动，一个湿润的触感附之而来，希缪尔的舌尖在喉结上来回移动，时而用齿尖轻咬，留下暧昧的水光。  
希缪尔放下置于欧莱头顶的手，随着指尖的下滑，欧莱的上衣轻而易举地被割成两半露出荔枝莹白的内里。两点淡粉暴露在凉冷的外界，颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
鸡皮疙瘩密密麻麻地冒了出来，一直蔓延到粉红的乳晕上。圆润的肚脐在日光中显出薄薄的阴影，两条人鱼线隐没在深黑的皮裤下。

看着眼前秀色可餐的一幕，希缪尔觉得自己那根名为理智的弦要断了，但是，看小猫咪的反应似乎更有趣一点呢，不然，再玩一下好了。  
“小猫咪，说吧，现在想要我干什么呢？忍着我就不知道了，对吧？”

“唔…希缪尔，混蛋！”

“哦?看来小猫咪认为主动权还在他那里啊，这么美的嘴唇可别咬坏了，我要心疼的。”  
希缪尔用手指来回摩挲着欧莱被咬得苍白的唇瓣，顺势滑了进去，搅动着欧莱的小舌，两只手指夹起扭折，让他不能合嘴。

“啊…哈…啊”  
一连串甜腻的呻吟溢了出来，欧莱的胸口剧烈起伏着，衣服不知什么时候已经散落在边上了，口水连成银丝，滴落到棕黑色的土壤里。

希缪尔拔出手指，欧莱迷蒙中看到上面亮晶晶的。  
“你的口水哦，这么大了还和小孩子一样”

他把透明的津液擦在欧莱的锁骨上，不够了再伸进嘴里刮取。

“嗯…嗯…啊嗯”

羞耻使欧莱兴奋起来，他也说不清自己的状态，身下的阴茎包裹在皮裤里，涨的难受，他瞄了一眼裤子，却正好被希缪尔撞见，顺着欧莱的目光，希缪尔也看见了那块鼓起。

“啊，都鼓起来了，想必小猫咪很兴奋啊”

“……”  
欧莱已经羞得说不出话来，吐出的只有喘息。

“想要我碰么？”

“啊…不…才不想…哈啊…”

翡翠的长发随着主人的轻笑摇晃着。  
“都这个时候了，不要固执了，真的，不想要么?”  
指尖点上凸起，起初只是在周边绕圈，间或触碰一下硬的艳红的乳尖

“嗯…呜嗯…啊…”  
欧莱全身的血液沸腾了，脑子更加清醒，他能清晰地感受到希缪尔的动作，还有那闭着眼也能想到的笑容。

是的，欧莱已经把眼闭上了，因此，感官变得敏锐。  
每一根绒毛都能感受到阳光的明媚，蔷薇花瓣的丝滑，以及希缪尔身上散发的热力，他的呼吸，眨眼时睫毛上下翻动掀起的微风，说话时薄唇开合的幅度。  
纤长的手指在身上滑动，刺激每个细胞忘我地叹息和渴望更多。

“哈啊…啊…啊啊”

忍不住的喘息满出唇角，欧莱挣扎着，如同案板上脱水的鱼。  
蔷薇青色的藤蔓嵌进皮肤，印出红痕，手链般贴在欧莱的手腕上。

“啊啊啊！”

希缪尔的手指突然恶意地按了下去，乳尖陷进乳晕，激起欧莱一阵痉挛，皮裤被顶起的地方有些湿了。

“这就不行了，真是，还是个孩子啊。”  
希缪尔摇着头无奈地笑笑。

浅金色的细丝贴伏在欧莱出汗的脸庞边，孕育着大海的蓝眸正无神地望向虚空，粉唇微张，炽热的气息急促地交换着。  
恍惚中，欧莱看向天空，光明，是自己在那段时期中所缺失的。  
情动的余韵还未散去，花香充斥着鼻尖，藤蔓已经消失了，希缪尔的轮廓出现在上方，和灿烂的光晕重叠，一如在混睡前看到的景象——来自蔷薇天国的使者。

“天使……”  
只见那天使越靠越近，将额头靠在欧莱的额头上。  
希缪尔捧着欧莱的头，听到他的称呼，不禁笑出了声。

“小猫咪，天使，你是这么看待我的么？”  
等欧莱回过神，发现自己在希缪尔的怀里，飘飞的思绪集中回来，带来了深埋心中的困惑

“我说，你给我的金叶子上的图案是怎么回事？还有，由……由利说你在找一个男孩……”  
念出噩梦对欧莱来说真是个巨大的挑战。

“……有一个故事，可能有点长，小猫咪，你要听吗？”

“嗯！”

“真是，毫不犹豫呢。”  
希缪尔拥着欧莱靠在一棵树旁，梳理着欧莱金丝雀翎羽般的发丝，神情仿佛回到了久远的过去。

很久以前，在我还是一颗种子的时候，当然，我是特殊研制的品种，而他，一个花匠，从小和爷爷生活在花圃边，经常为了花茶饭不思，后来，爷爷死了，他也就被赶出了宫，临走前，他偷走了我。

呵，这可能是他这辈子做过的胆最大的事了，他是一个呆呆的人，头发是棕色的，眼睛也是蓝色，不过比你的要深一点，长的也没你好看，不过倒是挺耐看的。  
出去没多久就被人骗光了所有的钱，尽管如此，他也没有把我丢下，毕竟对于一个嗜花如命的人来说，花就是他的全部。

后来他在森林里定了居，造了一栋小屋，就是你知道的那栋，每天去森林里摘点野菜，生活也算过得下去，森林里有很多他没见过的花，他每天看花，比在宫里快乐多了。  
但是，突然有一天，他走了，不知道去哪里，为什么去，只是在临走前，他在墙上挖了个洞，把我放了进去。

屋子里潮湿，我很快发了芽，几年后勉强有了人形，中途他回来过一次，头发乱糟糟的，嘴角有一丝血迹，左脸肿了，他看见了我，怎么说，那个时候他的眼神，嗯，活过来了，对，活过来了。

那双灰蓝的眼瞬间亮起来，像有无数星光在闪烁，或者夏夜草丛里飞舞的萤火虫，在湿润的泥土芬芳里蹁跹浮动。

他马上跑过来趴在我边上。

多美啊，他说，灵魂要是燃烧起来大概就是这样吧。

我看到倒映在他眼中的我的影子，确实是，红色的，像漂浮的火焰。  
之后他又在小屋里生活了几个月，为了照顾我操碎了心，尽管我并不需要，再后来，他出去次数增多了，而且每次回来都鼻青脸肿，不过看了我，都会笑，很美，是我见过最美的笑容。  
又过了一段时间，他出门了，出门前对我说，我要回宫里，他们叫我回去照顾那些花，我很快会回来的。

这以后，杳无音讯。

当时我的修为不足以让我离开本体太远，所以我努力修炼，当我第一次能远距离化形时，我去了皇宫，到处找不到他。  
之后我看见了你，和那个小王子在花园里玩，那时你笑着，和他的笑容是那么像，我被你吸引了，我明白，他我是永远也找不到了。

我每天都来看你，渐渐的，我发现你和他是完全不同的，你更张扬，若他是绿叶，那你便是悬挂其上的太阳，耀眼且遥不可及。  
你们发明图标的时候我也在场，OLYL你们的首字母被编进图标，但我却把它作为你与我的信物，王子?根本不值一提！

为了以实体和你在一起，我回到木屋修炼，直到那王子走进来。  
夺取他身体的控制权是件轻松的事，但我一时大意，没有彻底抹去他的意识，导致后来险些消失。

那次在庭院，我感觉到你的到来，也就是那次，我失去大部分力量，只能寄居在王子的脑海中，目睹一切却无能为力。  
我无法原谅他对你做的那些事，死亡不足以抵消我对他的愤怒，更何况他已经成为国王，自然有自己的责任，所以我没有杀他，只是在他身上下了咒，一踏出皇宫，他就会遭到万蚁噬心之痛，他永远只能在王座上，成为一个国王，一只失去自由的鹰。

好了，故事讲完了。

“希缪尔，你……”  
欧莱不知该说什么，只是转头楞楞地凝视着蔷薇花妖，刚听到那个花匠时，不可否认，他有点嫉妒，但后来，只剩下唏嘘——时间，残酷如斯。

“话说回来，小猫咪，我看他在对你做那些事的时候，你好像还挺享受，那声音和淫乱的姿态，哪怕我是个精神体都有感觉。”

“那……我是被强迫的！”  
“有点嫉妒呢，我都没玩过那些花样。”  
希缪尔的眼危险地眯了起来。

欧莱本能地感到不对劲，刚想起身，腰就被抓住了。

“我们，继续吧。”恶魔的低语在耳边响起。

一只手从腰际下滑，灵巧地解开裤带，另一只手则玩弄着胸膛的两点

“啊……嗯啊……啊”  
欧莱的猜想变成了现实。  
裤子很快就松松地挂在脚踝，欧莱抬腿想跑，却被绊倒在地上，他用前臂撑起身，打算站起来。

“难道我们不是互相喜欢的吗？”  
希缪尔的声音听起来有些疑惑。

“我，难道没有真正走进你的心?”  
背后的声音满是哀伤。

欧莱的心狠狠地揪了一下。  
“不，不是的！你”

“那好，我走了，再也不会出现在你面前。”

“不要！”  
抱住了身后那人，没有看见那一张笑得花枝乱颤的脸。

某人继续诈骗。  
“那你为什么不愿和我……”

欧莱静了一会儿  
“你来吧，随你想干什么，我确实太过固执了，但求你不要离开我，我只剩你了。”

“真巧，我也只剩小猫咪了，接下来可不要后悔哟~”  
欧莱这才明白过来自己被他耍了，但话一说出断没有收回来的道理。

“你，不要太过分……”

“嗯！其实我也想给你的四肢绑上红绸，可惜的是我只有藤蔓，也许会痛，忍一下吧~”  
说罢希缪尔召出几根花蔓缠住了欧莱的手脚，把他横吊在自己面前。

“不要闭眼，我要你看清，对你做这种事的人是我。那么，游戏开始了，让我享受你美妙的爱语吧~”  
几株小蔓伸进欧莱的口腔，模拟阳具的抽插。

“啊…哈啊…”

另几株盘踞在胸口处，顶端长有吸盘，正用力吸着那两点诱人的淡粉，没过多久欧莱的胸口就布满了植物黏稠的汁液。

“嗯啊…呜嗯…好……舒服……更多”

强烈的触感让欧莱失去了自控，只想获得更多更迷乱的体验。  
希缪尔用手抚慰着欧莱挺立哭泣的下体，拿出一朵蔷薇，把它堵在铃口上

“这次可不要那么快哦~”

欧莱整个人呈大字形拉开，水晶剔透的蓝眸中翻滚着情欲的浪潮，眼尾泛起一抹艳红，眸光里荡漾着一潭春水，嘴被植物侵犯，大张着流出甜津，嫣红浸润在水光里，凸起愈发肿胀，几乎被摩擦的破了皮，轻微刺痛的同时带来了更多的欢愉。

“哈啊…啊…哈…”

两腿不由自主地向中合拢，却被藤蔓拉得更大，差不多是一字型，下面隐秘的穴口因此暴露在希缪尔面前，嫩粉色，小小的，有液体从里面流出，沾湿了周围一圈的淡金色毛发。  
欧莱感到有什么东西在挤进他的后穴，他突然剧烈颤抖起来，记忆复苏了，然而在此刻，再没有恐惧，欧莱兴奋了，立于玉茎的蔷薇轻轻摇曳。

“小猫咪，已经有三根藤蔓进去了，你的后面可真饥渴啊～”  
希缪尔醇厚的嗓音让欧莱沉醉。

藤蔓在柔软湿热的内壁里探索着，碰到一处凸起。

“啊啊啊！”

“哦~是找到那个点了，小猫咪，这个没有意识的下等生物伺候的你爽吗？”  
藤蔓快速地抽插起来，浅浅的，有时只在菊穴的褶皱边打转。

“啊…啊啊…啊啊啊！”

极致的快感击溃了欧莱的神经，小巧圆润的脚趾蜷缩起来，胸口大幅度起伏着，两抹嫣红在白皙的水平线上格外显眼。

“唔……”  
希缪尔用指甲尖刺入乳头的孔隙中，旋转按压，又在乳晕上刻画出奇妙的图案。

“哈…哈啊…啊啊”  
欧莱摇晃着头，脑子里一片浆糊

“回答我的问题，爽，还是不爽?”  
希缪尔一面恶意地加重了力度，一面问着。

“爽，太爽了，下面要炸了，难受，快把花拿开！让我去，求你。”

“不~行，你释放了，我就无聊了，屁股夹紧，给我憋着。”  
劣根性显露出来。

藤蔓全面撤退，取而代之的是手指，修长的手指将甬道撑开，在里面肆意进出，时不时按到那凸起。

“啊啊……哈啊啊……哈嗯”  
欧莱换了个姿势，双手被束缚在头顶，人是竖立的，膝关节用藤蔓支撑，两腿呈M型面向希缪尔，希缪尔拔出手指，发出“啵”的一声轻响，小穴吞吐着，等待着更加巨大的东西的进入。  
一根炽热的柱体抵在穴口，借由先前植物汁液的润滑轻松滑入，褶皱被撑平，希缪尔缓慢地推进，感受着欧莱的紧致，丝滑的如锦缎的，湿润的，温暖的，像是末春的泥土。

希缪尔发出满足的叹息。  
终于，得到你了，我的小猫咪——吾爱。

欧莱的身体颤抖着，泪水从颊边滴落。  
“希缪尔，我们会一直在一起吧？”  
沙哑的话语暗含希冀，他睁着大海颜色的眼问。

希缪尔与之对视，尽管欧莱的眼因沉沦在情欲中而失焦，但希缪尔还是能感受到内里传来的深深的注视。

“嗯，一直，即使你的尸体湮灭，我也会在你身边。”

欧莱俯下身来，虔诚地吻住希缪尔，那来自蔷薇天国的礼物，自己深渊泥沼中的救赎。  
“妖精先生，请享用我吧。请在我身上留下你的印痕，让我永远成为你的所属物吧。”  
欧莱暖暖地笑着，勾起还覆有水光的嘴角，朱唇轻启，发出邀请。  
于是希缪尔意识到，世间最惑人的，其实不是修炼千年的妖，而是那一夕间堕落凡间的天使，圣洁与淫荡的结合体。

现在，他正现于希缪尔眼前。

最后一根弦断裂了，堤坝另一端的冲动的潮水犹如巨兽，大吼着狂奔过来。

“嗯啊……啊啊……哈啊”  
希缪尔动起来，扶住欧莱的腰，一下下将自己钉入他的体内，内壁被高频率地摩擦着，那个凸起被无数次的碾压过。

欧莱被顶得上下晃动，像一叶在翻滚着惊涛骇浪的大海里迷失方向的小舟。

“嗯啊……慢点……太快了~”

带着浓重鼻音的尾音听起来更像是催促。

“哈……小猫咪都那么要求我了，不尽力点怎么行呢~这是，你自己的要求哟~”  
希缪尔腾出一只手拧着欧莱胸前的红豆，时而揪起时而按下，指甲用力卡入乳尖的缝隙，刮擦着，力度大的让欧莱误认为他是想把那里分成两半，神经末梢传来成千上万的信息，刺激欧莱吐出一声声糖浆般的喘息。

“哈啊……哈……啊啊……呜嗯……嗯啊”

“看起来你又要高潮了，可是你要和我一起，所以只能委屈一下你的小家伙了~唔，这只蔷薇有点松了，给你戴个好看的帽子吧。”

希缪尔操纵花蔓编了个半圆形的帽子，他迅速拔出蔷薇把帽子套了上去，接触的那一瞬间，帽子自动缩小，紧紧地贴合着欧莱直立的玉茎。

欧莱痛苦地抽泣着，想挣脱绑住他的藤蔓，身体的动作带动下方的小穴剧烈收缩，吸得希缪尔差点投降，他拍了一下欧莱的臀肉，又顺手捏了一把。

“怎么，想换个环境，那我们去那边吧。”

藤蔓吊着欧莱到了湖边，水清如镜，如今湖上没有一丝涟漪，白云漂浮在水中，描绘出苍蓝的天空。

“看，水里的你在这里，多么美丽啊！”  
希缪尔旋转欧莱的方向，让他背对自己，体内巨物的转动引起欧莱小声的呻吟。

“啊……”  
但他马上把眼闭上。  
看自己?太羞耻了，看自己如何在希缪尔的操弄下达到高潮?

“没错，就是你想的那样~睁眼，我就让你解脱，如何？”

希缪尔低声在欧莱耳边说着，缓慢地舔弄他的耳垂，发出“啧啧”的水声。

“真的？我睁眼，你让我出来?”

“对，睁眼，然后我就拿掉下面的帽子。”

“……好，我睁。”  
欧莱不情愿地把眼睁开，与此同时，希缪尔摘掉了帽子，并特意把那东西的口对准欧莱。

“啊啊啊啊！”  
黏稠的半透明液体喷洒而出，在空中划出一道完美的弧，在阳光下反射出白色的亮光，像一粒粒断线的珍珠，不少落到了欧莱的胸口，在两颗艳红的樱桃上挤上一层奶油，一部分落在他的脸上，鲜红的唇上沾了几点，左边的睫毛上也堪堪承载了一些。

“你……太过分了！”  
欧莱扭头瞪着希缪尔，却被他衔住了唇瓣，希缪尔舔舔唇。  
“甜的，尝尝~”

“希，缪，尔！”  
欧莱羞赧得说不出话来。

“别生气，接下来我还要对你做更过分的事呢。”

“什……”  
欧莱下意识想闭眼，然而——

“混蛋，你对我的眼睛干了什么？”

“只不过是让它不能闭上而已，不是什么了不起的技能啦！”  
恶趣味的往上顶了一下，看着欧莱猝不及防红了脸。

“时间宝贵，你只要看着湖水，诚实反应就好，看看我的小猫咪是怎么在我手里婉转，你将会是世上最美的花，在我的手掌中抽芽，含苞，最后绽开……”

“呜……嗯啊…哈…”

噗嗤噗嗤的撞击声回荡在寂静的花海里，花儿安然地立着，循环着满是情欲的空气。

“又那么精神了，你的小家伙可是想我的很。”

欧莱望向湖中，一个金发蓝眼的少年，淡金的短发贴在脸旁，目光迷蒙，水汪汪的积蓄了一湾浅浅的河溪。  
面色潮红，却也比不上饱满艳丽的正微张着的唇，脖子向后扬起，露出精致的下颌以及汗珠停驻的优美的锁骨。  
象牙白的肌理上，挺立着两点嫣红，乳尖已经破皮了，像是一朵盛开的小蔷薇，凝结出乳白色的露珠，柔软的腹部随着急促的呼吸起伏着。  
圆圆的肚脐深陷其中，淡金的草丛中一根玉柱傲然竖起，一只骨节分明的手正在上面撸动着，偶尔拨下包皮，垫弄着两个鼓鼓的囊袋。  
素洁的白与淫乱的粉交织在一起，给人以强烈的视觉冲击。

雪白的大腿无力地瘫在深绿的草地上，注意力从盈盈一握的脚踝蔓延向被花蔓吊起的圆润的膝盖，处于消失点上的后穴吞吐着的巨物，隐约可以看见艳色的嫩肉被拖出。

少年的身后坐着一个男子，与少年相拥。

翡翠雕琢的长发披散在肩头，骨架宽大完美，轻而易举地把爱人拢在自己怀中，肌肉纹理分明，匀称地铺排其上，斜长的凤眼时刻流露出魅人风情。  
眼角的蔷薇花纹仿佛活物，在皮肤上焚烧起来。  
不合常理的墨色长睫微垂，熔融的红宝石沉淀在瞳孔里，不断翻滚着，逐渐稀释成醇香的酒红色，少了分厚重，多了分轻盈灵动，嘴角一勾便流转起来，溢出无限深情。

闻者不醉，观者自醉。

“满意你看到的么~小猫咪?”  
希缪尔扳过欧莱的头细啄他的唇角，两人吻得忘我，津液从嘴唇相接处流下。

“唔……嗯……呜嗯”  
欧莱要窒息了，心脏在胸腔里四处乱撞，腔壁共鸣，在希缪尔听来，却是一曲美妙的清灵之音  
后穴炙热异常，头脑也炙热异常，全身的骨头都酥软了。

“小猫咪，你准备好了吗，一起吧~”  
希缪尔加快抽插的速度，把住玉茎的手愈发灵活起来。

“啊啊……嗯啊……哈……哈啊”

欧莱像一根绷紧的弦，只消希缪尔指尖一弹“嘣！”就断了。  
下方涌入一股热流，几乎要把欧莱烫伤，身体颤抖起来，控制不了地抽搐。

“啊……哈啊~”

一声痛苦中带有迷乱的甜腻尾音，伴随着浊液。  
湖面上泛起朵朵涟漪，漾到岸边荡起层层波纹。

“呼，真尽兴，小猫咪，你呢？小猫咪?”

……

希缪尔低头一看，欧莱已经睡着了，四肢蜷起，手缩在胸前，卷翘的睫毛在潮红的脸颊上投下阴影。

“还真是只猫咪啊！”  
希缪尔失笑，轻柔地抱起欧莱，帮他洗净了身体，放在花瓣铺就的松软的床上，在光洁的额头上印下一吻。

“安心睡吧，我会一直守护着你的……”

希缪尔褪去妖娆，神情柔和下来。

四周雀歌虫鸣，一切安好。  
太阳的光环照耀在花床边，床上的二人相拥而眠。


End file.
